European patent EP 0 521 127 describes a similar copying device provided with an image screen and a control panel. The apparatus function displayed on the screen and to be carried out is selected in this case by operating knobs on the control panel. Owing to the large number of apparatus functions it is not possible to display them all simultaneously on the screen. In the first instance the screen displays as a standard setting a limited number of selectable standard apparatus functions. The other more special apparatus functions are displayed in a new display called up by means of the knobs on the control panel.
In addition to the standard basic screen with only general standard apparatus functions therein, it is possible to select a screen with apparatus functions for orders for a document of different pages. This is indicated as being a job. In this case the apparatus functions to be selected either apply to all the pages forming a document and/or relate to the specific apparatus functions for a document of various pages, such as sorting, stapling and the like. Instead of the standard screen and the screen for jobs, it is also possible to select a screen with apparatus functions relating to a specific page. The apparatus functions relating to a specific page are to be found on that screen.
A disadvantage of the above-described construction is the extra operations necessitated by such a division of apparatus functions. From the basic screen it is first necessary to actuate a key for special apparatus functions, after which a screen for jobs appears to the user. A key then has to be actuated to go to the screen for pages. If it is then required to display apparatus functions for part of a page, then again a key must be actuated from the screen for pages in order to call up such a screen.
Another disadvantage of such a construction is that in the first instance it is concealed from the user that there are many more apparatus functions than shown in the standard screen. The presence of the special functions for a job or page and particularly the functions relating to part of a page does not appear immediately from the standard screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,723 describes a copying machine in which the operation comprises a display screen with which, inter alia, selections can be made by touching areas on the screen. The selectable apparatus functions are displayed by means of corresponding icons which are in turn distributed over various windows similar to tab cards. These windows are displayed in partially overlapping form, and if a label or tab of a window is touched, it appears in its entirety in the foreground. The primary windows selectable are a standard window for standard documents, a window for fan fold documents and a window for oversized documents. Inside the primary main window for standard documents there are in turn a number of successive secondary windows with corresponding tabs. The secondary windows are divided up into a window for programming standard apparatus functions and a window for apparatus functions relating to a page. A number of icons relating to original processing, copy processing, copy quality and finishing are displayed in part of the secondary window for programming standard apparatus functions. Touching one of these icons shows a number of apparatus functions corresponding to that icon in the other part of the secondary card.
The secondary window for programming apparatus functions relating to a page comprises icons for insertion of a special page, indicating the start of a chapter in a document and setting the copy quality for a specific page.
In addition, the display screen comprises not only the primary window but also icons for setting the program mode either for the current document or for future documents.
Although a user now does have an impression of the number of groups in which apparatus functions are accommodated, from the constantly visible tabs of the overlaid windows, the division of apparatus functions on the other hand is still limited to the secondary window with standard apparatus functions and the secondary window with apparatus functions relating to specific pages. There are, however, no specific windows present with special apparatus functions for documents. A typical apparatus function for documents, namely finishing, is contained, for example, in the window with standard apparatus functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,079 describes a copying machine provided with a display screen with windows similar to tab cards and selectable by touch. On the display screen it is possible to select the following from three modes each displayed by a primary window: a job programming mode with a window for standard apparatus functions relating to a job, a page programming mode with a window for apparatus functions for all the pages of a job and a cover programming mode with a window for apparatus functions relating to covers. The apparatus functions for an area or a specific page are accommodated in a sub-program mode which can also be selected from one of the programming modes. Examples are a cut and paste sub-programming mode or an open job sub-mode with apparatus functions such as inserting a specific page.